Subdigitals
Subdigitals (previously known as Subsonics) is a band that makes few appearances in Code Lyoko. However, their music is very constant in the show. Music Their song, Break Away, was the closing theme for the episodes from Season 2 until Season 4.Break Away was also heard in some episodes, such as A Great Day, Saint Valentine's Day, and Music To Soothe the Savage Beast. They also created a soundtrack for the series, that included several of their "hit singles" as well as A World Without Danger/Un Monde Sans Danger which is the main title for the series from season 1 until the end of season 4. List of Songs A list of their songs, released on the CD Code Lyoko Featuring Subdigitals, are as follows. *Planet Net *Angel of Mine *School is Out *Virtual World *Time to Cry *Secret Life *Surfing in Cyberspace *Mother Earth *Get Away *World with my Eyes *Break Away Series History Subdigitals often mentioned many times throughout Season 2 and 3. They're known as Subsonics that time. In Opening Act, the drummer Chris Morales arrives at Kadic to find a talent for opening act in their concert. Later, he find the talent he looking for, Aelita. The Subdigitals appear in Crash Course, where they judges the finalists. Later, they decide Aelita should be the opening act and therefore, the winner. In Music To Soothe the Savage Beast, they performs at their concert after the opening act performed by Aelita. Band members *Chris Morales - The drummer. First appearance, Opening Act, when he visits his uncle (Jim Morales) at Kadic while looking for an opening act for the band's next concert. *Nico - The lead singer and guitarist. First appearance, Crash Course. *Ben - The bass guitarist. First appearance, Crash Course. Trivia *According to Chris, the record label forces them to change their name to Subdigitals. *The members of the Subdigitals, as well as their manager Sophie, are based on key members in the production team of Code Lyoko: **'Chris' is based on Chris'tophe di Sabatino, a producer. **'Nic or Nico is based on Nico'las Atlan, also a producer. **'Ben or Benoit is based on Ben'oît di Sabatino, a producer. **'Sophie is probably based on Sophie Decroisette, the writing director. **Furthermore, Chris, Nico and Ben all look like their producer counterparts. * Sophie was voiced by Mirabelle Kirkland in the English dub. *The Subdigitals appear in the comic Yumi, Subdigitals Groupie. They hold auditions to find a dancer to be in their next video clip. *An image of the Subdigitals in cartoon form makes an appearance on Aelita's social networking profile page in the Code Lyoko Evolution episode Obstinacy. Gallery Chris opening act.png|Chris in Opening Act. Subdigitals in soundbooth.jpg|Subdigitals with their manager Sophie and sound designer Simon in Crash Course. Chris introduces Aelita to Ben and Nico.jpg|Chris introduces Aelita to Ben and Nico The Subdigitals in soundbooth.jpg|The Subdigitals listen to a contestant's mix. Nico singing.jpg|Nico singing at a concert in Music To Soothe the Savage Beast. Chris drumming.jpg|Chris drumming. Ben playing bass.jpg|Ben playing bass. The Subdigitals in concert.jpg|The Subdigitals in concert. Il est sense d etre insense 347.jpg|Playing in a concert as lighting goes foward. Aelitasocialmedia.png|The Subdigitals are seen in Aelita's profile page. es:Subdigitales fi:Subdigitals fr:Subdigitals pl:Subdigitals pt:Subdigitals Category:Miscellaneous Category:Theme Songs Category:Songs Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Subdigitals Category:Males